Betrayal- An Avengers Story
by gwenitis
Summary: Nick Fury gets the super genius idea to recruit three new Avengers- the almost-famous Deadpool, a violent mutant by the name of G, and a shady Asgardian S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named Ab. Thor's prophesy says that one of the three will betray them, helping Loki successfully take over the earth. But who will it be? Who is the guilty one?


**This is the first chapter of my new creation! I own G and part of Abby's character, but the others are the brainchildren of Marvel (duh). There's a reason it's called FANfiction, after all.**

"We're recruiting new Avengers."

Those were the words that ended the world.

But let's go back a little, shall we?

It was the summer of 2013, and Nick Fury called an urgent meeting on the topic of recruiting Avengers. He was the one who said that first line. Anyway, most of the Avengers were thrilled to have fresh, new members, except for Captain America, who was not so fond of this yolo-ing and twerking generation. The poor guy was still trying to figure out what swaggie was, and it wasn't doing him any good.

The meeting went something like this.

Nick Fury: We're recruiting new Avengers. Blablablaimportantinformationblablabla.

Black Widow: I know a fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who would be thrilled-

Thor: No! We need a noble warrior of great power! I shall check my library of Great Prophecy! *Flies to Asgard

Hawkeye: What about Spiderman

Everyone: NO.

Iron Man: Nobody likes Spiderman. Plus, I heard he joined the Superfriends over at DC Comics.

Captain America: Swaggie, Swag. Swaggie, Swag. What does it all mean?

Bruce Banner: *sits and watches quietly

The meeting went on with no progress whatsoever that is until Nick Fury said something that made everyone silent. "Deadpool is one of our new Avengers."

"Hell no!" Iron man said, clenching his fists. "Remember that time he killed the Marvel universe?"

Deadpool materialized next to Nick Fury. "That was in a completely universe though!" he said, "Plus, the Punisher did the same thing, but I don't see you holding grudges against him."

"Because he's the goddamn Punisher! You don't mess with that guy!" Iron man was pretty pissed that one of the new Avengers had a (possibly) bigger ego than him and was insane on top of it.

Nick Fury huffed out a breath. "We need him right now, along with the two girls I've recruited."

"That's it! I got it! The Nazi's invented swaggie to make the Americans look stupid!" Captain America exclaimed, completely detached from the entire meeting.

"Did you mention girls, Nicky?" Deadpool asked, leaning on Fury's shoulder "Because I like me some girls!"

"You called?" Gwen teleported into the room. She wore blue body armor, which had the tendency to turn red when she went into one of her deadly rages.

"You've gotta be kidding." Deadpool groaned. "I get enough of you at home."

"You can never get enough of me! And for the last time, my name's G!"

Deadpool shuts up. For some reason, he couldn't stand to argue with her.

"So what's your power, G?" Captain America asked, his mind back to the present.

Bruce Banner fidgets nervously.

"Remember X-23? While you and Daredevil captured her and tried to interrogate her, a certain scientist who was temporarily dabbling in the art of genetic engineering decided to steal a bit of her DNA. He mixed it with Deadpool's DNA and some gamma rays. I was a young mutant, with only the stupid power of invisibility, so I let said scientist inject me with the DNA. Now I'm a badass who' is aware!"

"You were a brilliant experiment, if I could say so myself." Bruce said, giving away the fact that he was G's creator. Everybody looks at him. "Although like X-23, there are a few things that unintentionally triggers G into a fervent killing spree, causing her to decapitate anything in her path."

"Figures. The gamma rays gave it away." Iron Man muttered.

So who's the other new recruit?" Hawkeye asked.

"That would be me!" Abby exclaimed. G gives her a high-five.

Black Widow raised an eyebrow. "Isn't Abby that shady S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that has the powers of an Asgardian sorceress and is always going back and forth to Asgard for unknown reasons?"

"Of course. Do you have a problem with that?" Nick Fury asked.

"Actually, I do."

"Too bad."

Suddenly, Thor dropped back into the room with a dusty and tattered scroll. "I HAVE SERIOUS NEWS." He shouted, gaining the attention of the group. "THE PROPHASIES SAY THAT LOKI SHALL RISE FROM THE ASHES. THE WORLD SHALL END THIS TIME AND WE SHALL BE DEFEATED. ONE OF THE THREE CHOSEN ONES WILL BETRAY US, TEAMING UP WITH LOKI TO CONQUER US ALL."

"Can you please stop speaking in all caps?" Deadpool whined. "G gets in one her rages if you do that, and I don't feel like reassembling my limbs anytime soon."

G's suit blinked blue to red, until the red subsided.

"So what are we going to do about this prophesy?" Abby asked, waving her wand around carelessly. "You can't change a prophecy, no matter what."

"But we can't give up!" Hawkeye said, "We're not going down without a fight!"

The group of Avengers agreed with each other.

They would indeed fight the apocalypse, but they would tragically lose, just like the prophecy said.

And one of the three new Avengers would be responsible.

But which Avenger was Loki's ally


End file.
